The problem to which the instant invention addresses itself is that of the reliable, yet inexpensive mounting of leads on molded forms, useful in electrical equipment. For example, millions of coil forms are used each year and reliable mass production techniques are needed. Many of the fittings to which the invention is addressed are very small and the leads correspondingly short. In many cases, a high degree of geometrical precision is needed for the installation of the lead. In the past, a wide variety of lugs have been used for leads and this has caused problems in handling -- generally involving complicated equipment. On the other hand, cylindrical wire leads, although in many instances being simpler to handle, have become deformed during the installation process, necessitating down-time of a production line and, more importantly, expensive and complicated equipment.
What the invention provides is the use of a wire which is inserted into a previously provided hole in a molded plastic fitting but overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art inserting techniques because it provides control over the wire in just the portion that will be received in the hole -- by slightly deforming the same -- and the deformation thereby gives a more reliable anchor. In the preferred form of the invention, the wire is continuous and advances over a single path, fully under control against deformation until the wire free end (advantageously knurled) is seated within the hole in the molded plastic fitting.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.